1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sling chairs, and more particularly to a sling chair wherein the side rails are adapted to attach to a cross member spanning both side rails. This eliminates the need for separate chair and web frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Informal outdoor furniture, particularly of the type intended for use on decks and patios, has become quite popular. Manufactures of such furniture are called upon to offer practical, comfortable products to the consumer. Because outdoor furniture is subjected to the weather, it is not feasible to employ cushions to attain desired comfort. Cushions are subject to retaining water from rain and dew, dust, pollen, and other contaminants, and to become malodorous and discolored as a consequence.
To avoid reliance upon cushions, the prior art has developed furniture such as a chair, on which a supporting web is suspended on a frame which is in turn suspended on a frame of the chair. The sling frame is removable from the chair, which is known as a sling chair. This construction arose since it is easier and less expensive to construct the sling and chair frame separately. Examples of sling chairs are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,101, issued to Richard D. Frinier et al. On Feb. 10, 1998, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,478, issued to Lloyd Goodman on Jun. 15, 1999. These prior art sling chairs lack a side rail adapted to receive and retain a cross member spanning both side rails, while also retaining a fabric seating member, as seen in the present invention. Other chair designs include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,226, issued to Donald B. Colby on Nov. 18, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,507 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,760, both issued to Terence Gibbs respectively on Mar. 10, 1992. These prior art sling chairs lack side rails adapted to receive and retain a cross member spanning both side rails, while also retaining a fabric seating member, as seen in the present invention.
Prior art conventional sling chair construction arose since it is easier and less expensive to construct the sling and chair frame separately. However, it is apparent that conventional construction of sling chairs entails costly duplication. There remains a need to simplify construction of sling chairs, in particular, to eliminate duplicative members. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the present invention as claimed.